Interludes
by SteelerfanInChicago
Summary: This is a collection of some short scenes I did featuring the characters Lucy Diamond and Amy Bradshaw. My intentions are to cover all the bases between a couple very much in love, from sexy stuff, humourous, and even some fights. These are DEBS charactes
1. Chapter 1

**Breaking and Entering**

Two women: one blonde and one brunette are careening down a long and winding back country road in upstate New York. It was night and the ominous sound of thunder clouded over what had been a beautiful day out in the country picking apples and exploring. The backseat of the Cadillac packed with their day's efforts: apple baskets and crates of fresh cider.

A soft song played on the radio fading in and out as the reception was poor. Neither Lucy nor Amy minded because they knew the song well, their memories substituting in the missing phrases of music.

Amy was sitting close, almost touching Lucy's shoulder with her own. A content smile broke across her face, her blue eyes dancing in utter happiness. The crescents of her cheeks, rose tipped from the slight wind burn of a cool day. Lucy had the heat cranked as high as it would go. She hated to be cold; her body still not acclimated to this new climate so different from California. Amy, having grown up on the East Coast, was not bothered she knew to dress in layers. The heat inside the car became stifling to her so she slipped out of her wool sweater, a fitted white blouse underneath. Lucy was dressed in her traditional black jeans, boots, and pullover v neck sweater. A long leather jacket finished her ensemble.

As they drove down the road, the wind picked up, battering the care with the last of the fall leaves. A flash lightening, a clap of thunder and then rain pounded against the windshield. Lucy reached out and turned the wipers on high as she could barely see three feet in front of her. The mood in the car was still light, however, and they bantered on about the day and their plans ahead.

"So Janet wants us to come out for Thanksgiving. What do you think Luce?"

"I think that is a great idea just please tell me that Janet will be carving the bird this year. Scud is a total klutz and I don't want to get stuck eating Chinese again."

"Well if you'd board Scooter then we wouldn't have that problem."

"Where I go, Scooter goes. He'd go nuts in the pen."

They continued discussing the previous year's turkey incident. Lucy insisted had Scud been given dish duty instead of turkey carving duty, that he would not have dropped the bird on the floor. Amy insisted that had Scooter been outside in the back yard of Scud and Janet's townhouse, where there was a dog house built just for him for those visits, instead of being inside and under foot, they would have only lost the one drumstick and thigh and not the entire bird as Scooter had so quickly dashed off with the bird in his mouth. Lucy's final point was that Scooter didn't need to be out in the snow storm that was going on to which Amy replied that it wasn't a snow storm the snow wasn't even sticking.

Lucy was about to retort that last statement when all of a sudden, a loud bang, followed by the lub lub lubbing of a tire, out of air and slapping against the road, filled the space between them. Lucy looked at Amy and pulled the car over to the side of the road.

"Shit! A flat!" The rain was really starting to come down hard.

"Lucy, don't go out in that. Wait for it to let up. You'll get soaked."

"Amy, Ii don't have a spare."

"What? No spare, you're kidding! Please tell me you're kidding Luce!"

Lucy shrugged and gave Amy her best who-me smile as she explained why there wasn't a spare in the trunk. Amy's blue irises bulged incredulously, the whites of her eyes radiating a rarely seen, blinding glow, seemingly mocking Lucy's flimsy excuse.

"So what are we supposed to do? We're stuck out here in a downpour, no signal on our cell phones."

Lucy looked around. There wasn't much to see. They were out in the country. A car hadn't come past them the entire evening and judging by the complete blackness in the direction they had come, a car wouldn't be coming by any time soon. Out of the corner of her eye, Lucy spied Amy biting her lower lip which elicited a sigh from the apprehensive brunette as she got out of the car.

The rain was cold, the kind that makes you shiver just thinking about it. Lucy looked around and saw a light up in the distance to the right. It didn't look too far ahead. Maybe they could use a phone and get Triple A out there to help them. Lucy got back into the car and told Amy what she saw. A decision was made between the two of them and they both got out of the car and walked quickly towards the flickering light in the distance.

The house was old and large. The door was solid oak and had a large and heavy, ornate pewter knocker. Lucy lifted the knocker and let it fall with a thundering thud against the door. There was no answer, no sounds from inside of anyone stirring. Both Lucy and Amy peered in through the windows trying to see if they could see anyone inside. They looked at each other and Amy involuntarily shivered. The rain had soaked them both to the bone as the distance they walked was deceptively longer than it had looked. Again Lucy let the knocker clang down against the door. Both girls paused, but there was still no answer.

The wind picked up and Amy's shivers grew more convulsive. Lucy rolled her eyes and reached into her black leather coat and pulled out her ever present lock picking kit much to Amy's relief. The latter wondering what in the heck took Lucy so long to reach that conclusion. In a matter of seconds, the heavy door was unlocked. Lucy pushed the door open cautiously as a groan echoed out from its hinges.

Both girls walked into the house. They called to see if anyone was home and were answered by complete silence. The front foyer is dark but there was a light they could make out coming from underneath a door. They walked together towards the door. The door opened into what appeared to be a living room. The source of light: a fire burning in the fireplace. On the hearth, a supply of firewood neatly stacked. The floor in front of the fireplace was covered with a large bearskin rug bordered by two heavy leather chairs. Lucy walked over to the fire and held her hands out to warm them. When sufficiently warmed, Lucy grabbed a poker and fiddled with the fire, carefully placing more wood onto the flames to warm up the room.

Lucy turned to Amy and noticed her girlfriend's penchant for not wearing a bra, the evidence showing through, outlined on Amy's white shirt. Lucy's face softened.

"You're shivering, Amy. Get out of that wet shirt before you catch your death of cold."

Shyly, Amy undid the small white buttons one at a time, down the front of her blouse. Big blue eyes looked into dark brown orbs growing all the darker with sudden desire while watching Amy's delicate hands work.

"Lucy, what if whoever lives here comes home? How do you think he'll feel seeing us like this?"

Lucy looked at Amy, a soft sensual smile crossing her face. "I think he'll feel damn lucky. We'll be the best thing he's ever seen." Lucy, though a reformed master criminal, found no reason why she couldn't steal Amy's breath away. She let her criminal instincts take over. She threw on her megawatt smile, and the confidence it radiated took Amy's breath away and made her instantly blush; a reaction the fiery shadows dancing across her face camouflaged well.

"It'll be okay Amy. I'll protect you from the big bad wolf." Captivated by the alluring undertone in Lucy's voice, Amy stood enchanted, transfixed while Lucy sidled nearer, closing the distance that was unbearable.

Amy's skin sizzled against the soft contact of Lucy's hand grazing her shoulder, helping her peel off her wet blouse. Her eyes dilated in anticipation knowing what was to come.

Lucy took her time gazing, taking it all in, how her lover looked in the firelight, wind beating against the windowpanes, a rising crescendo of soundtrack. She had the most beautiful girl in the world standing before her, looking at her, loving her.

Amy closed her eyes. The slightest, feather soft touch of Lucy's lips against the hollow of her neck thrilled her, sending her heart into a quicker rhythm that was not out of time with the pulsing building between her legs. Amy wrapped her arms around Lucy, savoring the feel of their bodies touching. Her gentle hands reached down and like a sixth sense, expertly undid Lucy's button fly black jeans. Lucy's pelvis inwardly sighed relief at the sudden freedom from constriction. Amy's lips met Lucy's hungrily in quick nips and gradually lengthening sucks, tasting what were hers and hers alone to feast upon.

Their movements were a practiced frenzy, an instinct that was right and real and intimate. Caresses that lingered, fingers probed into warm, wet, slick spaces; pulsing, pushing and teasing, promising more to come. They were naked now and poised on the rug, its soft fur caressing, sometimes tickling; it is teasing, adding to their sensual pleasure of one another. The wood crackling in the fire next to them was an audience, applauding their passion as they moved against each other and groaned. Just as their frenzied movements were almost at their peak, Amy paused on top of Lucy and looked down lovingly into her eyes, brushing her bangs away from them.

Amy felt a rush burn through her body and with a rasping voice emanating from the very depths of her soul, averred "I so very much love you, Lucy."

And it is that moment that steals away words from Lucy's utterance, that look of total vulnerability they share, that each lives for in this moment, the meeting of their souls connects them beyond anything that either had ever experienced. It is always there between them in good times and in bad; a fusion so sweet, it softly sings their special song. Trembling, shivering as they come together as one again.

The logs sighed as they shrank together, collapsing and sending up sparks that glittered into the night. Lucy and Amy snuggled together peacefully like cherubs; their flushed and rosy cheeks muted by firelight. Lion raven manes and fingers intertwined gracefully, they sleep soundly through the storm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Interludes**

**The Getaway**

They were driving off into a moonlit future, stars shinning like diamond fire laced with cotton candy clouds. Lucy was driving with Amy up close against her right side. Amy leaned her head into the crook of Lucy's shoulder while grinning a contented, love-fulfilled smile. Her eyes shone a sparkle that rivaled the reflection of the moonlight off the ocean; Lucy drove her Cadillac down the coastal highway, propelling them as far away from the DEBS as fast as they could go.

The ocean was pounding against the surf, crashing against the rocks that formed the cliffside of the highway; its pace quick, like the rising crescendo of the two sets of hearts beating in the car. A new world was opening up for them. Barcelona was a plane flight away. Lucy had a villa there. Amy could attend the prestigious art school and study with the masters. Whatever Amy wanted, Lucy would give it to her. No questions asked.

The air inside the Cadillac was balmy sea foam, cozy and warm the girls sat close to one another. The fresh air cleared out Amy's confusion and the strife she had experienced the two weeks leading up to Endgame.

"What do we do now, Lucy?"

Lucy smiled down at her goddess leaning against her. "Whatever we want, Amy. The world is ours for the taking."

Lucy felt a warm hand run along the outside of her thigh. She sighed with happiness and kept her eyes focused on the highway ahead. The hand ventured further north, resting at the juncture of Lucy's pelvis.

"Uh … Amy, I've got to drive." Lucy admonished not too sternly. They'll be on our trail shortly."

Amy smiled up at Lucy. "I don't care. I don't care about any of that anymore. I want you." She kissed Lucy's neck softly, feeling her lover's pulse race against her lips upon contact.

"You're not making this easy for me, Amy." Lucy's voice shook with emotion at the sudden excitement that Amy's hand was eliciting between her thighs.

"Good. I want you Luce. I want you NOW." Amy undid Lucy's black cargo pants. She eased the zipper down, feeling silky underwear, longing to feel the silken folds that were sheltered there. She slid her head down against Lucy's chest. She saw erect nipples trying to burst through the form-fitting tank; she gently nibbled first one and then the other.

Lucy groaned. It was all she could do to keep her eyes open; eyes that wanted to roll up inside her head in pleasure. Her instincts kicked in and she let one hand off the wheel down on top of Amy's head to caress her hair.

Amy slipped a finger inside Lucy. The car swerved into the left lane briefly as Lucy inhaled deeply and quickly jerked back into the right lane.

"Amy … stop. I'm gonna kill us both if you keep doing that."

"Pull over." Amy's voice was clear, her tone firm with desire.

"Now?"

"Yes. Now. I can't wait any longer."

What was left of Lucy's brain, her survival instinct, regained control. Lucy took in her surroundings. She knew exactly where they were; she knew that there was a safe place just miles up the highway; she knew there was a cave… if she could just get them there. Then she could get Amy out of that blue dress.

"Honey?" Lucy used a patient tone, similar to a parent with a child. "There's a place just a few miles up the road here. It'll only take a minute to get there."

Amy thrust her finger deeper inside Lucy. She felt Lucy squeezing her back in slight, but growing ever firmer palpitations.

"Please, Amy … I can't drive like this."

Lucy was shaking, a violent welcoming storm brewing inside her. She wouldn't be able to hold out for much longer. Amy had her under her control. If Amy told her to stop, she'd stop right in the middle of the highway and let herself be ravished. To hell with the pursuit; never mind the semis that would eventually come crashing into them.

Amy saw this in Lucy's eyes and relented. She withdrew her finger now coated with Lucy's essence but she still remained close, and she didn't zip up Lucy's pants.

"Drive." Amy commanded and Lucy obeyed, if only for a moment.

They drove like this for several minutes. Lucy, flustered, frantically hoped the place she was thinking of would come into view soon while Amy waited expectantly. The sexual tension ignited between the two of them just moments ago was all encompassing, demanding their every waking thought, subverting their ability to think about anything except their desire for one another.

A cool front rolled in on foggy fingers. Lucy shivered and put her car lights on low. Finally the entrance to the cave appeared. Lucy glanced at Amy out of the side of her eye and saw that same look of apprehension in her eyes the first time she took Amy through one of her holographic tunnels. She drove her caddy through what appeared to be a shallow cave, but was really a downward plunging tunnel leading them inside one of Lucy's lairs. Many times Lucy had used this place to evade the high speed chase after robbing a bank, high on adrenaline, heart pumping happily like it was doing right now. She would pull in here and wait for the heat to disperse behind them while simultaneously combusting in the raging inferno of passion enveloping them.

Lucy stopped the car and shut off the ignition. She started to turn towards Amy but she wasn't quick enough. Amy had already lunged and landed on top of her, while releasing the bench seat back into their bed. The seat collapsed with as much force as Amy's kisses. Her hands grabbing at Lucy's tight tank ripped it off, exposing her breasts. Panting hard, Amy gazed at Lucy's breasts adoringly, her hands now pulling at Lucy's pants. Lucy tilted her hips upward so that they could slide off, her shoes long kicked off.

Lucy reached behind Amy, blindly searching for the zipper on the back of her blue gown. Lucy gasped, frustrated; finally finding the zipper, she jerked down a little too exuberantly and the zipper broke. With a growl of frustration and desire, Lucy ripped the dress in half, like one rips a sheet of paper. The dress fell free never to be worn again. Lucy smiled in intense pleasure as not only had Amy gone braless but she was panty free as well, her excitement dribbling down her inner thighs.

Naked flesh upon naked flesh fueled Amy's building desire. She thrust her hips down against Lucy's as Lucy's rose to meet her. Heat so hot, they were fused together, oblivious to the police sirens screaming behind them while the flashing lights provided an eerie patriotic strobe effect.

Lucy inserted her thumbs into Amy and she shivered in pleasure, riding up against them, bucking hard and coming even harder. In that moment of sweet release that showers down, Amy collapsed on top of Lucy panting hard, shivering with each orgasmic wave that flooded through her and out onto Lucy. She was smiling. Radiant. A beacon of pure pleasing happiness.

They gazed into each others eyes lovingly. Finally at peace, Amy looked at the remains of her dress.

"Guess that'll never be worn again." She laughed.

Lucy joined in. "No," She paused, her eyes taking in Amy's naked form and let loose one of her megawatt smiles that made Amy's stomach do flip flops. "but I like you better this way."

Amy blushed. "Oh really … how are we gonna get out of here?"

"This tunnel leads to an underground lot near one of my warehouses."

Amy noticed the police lights and cringed, ducking down quickly.

"They can't see you. You remember what you saw when we came in here?" Amy nodded. "That's exactly what they see. They won't come in here. They can't even hear us."

Amy cocked an eyebrow at Lucy. "Oh… really?"

"Yeah, I …" But Lucy couldn't finish her thought. With a mischievous grin, Amy ravished Lucy anew. Lucy thought she heard the words 'MY turn', but she couldn't tell. It didn't matter. They were safe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Interludes**

**The Lighthouse**

On any other day yachting in autumn with its crisp aura was a fabulously refreshing experience. The russet tones painted along the seashore were a sight that made Amy recall fondly spiced cider, thick, woolen sweaters, and the scent of her father's aftershave floating in the air around her.

Amy's father was an expert sailor. A retired Navy admiral, Clifford Winston Bradshaw still had that rugged sea bearing leathery skin; eyes squinted against the setting of the golden orb of the sun. He was tall with an elegance that made his imposing stature less intimidating to those who were height challenged. His firm but genial manner was also seemingly a congenital trait passed down from multiple generations of Bradshaws and shared with his eldest child, Amy.

It was that quiet grace that belied the scene unrolling on the stern of the yacht. Amy and her father were enmeshed in a conversation heated with temper, simmering with thoughts of paternal protection bordering on patronization as Amy dutifully listened to her father's allocution.

"You know Amy, one word and I can get you back into the DEBS. All will be forgiven and forgotten." He looked at his beautiful daughter and he couldn't understand why she had chosen to throw away not only her promising career, but her reputation as well.

From the moment he held her as a newborn he was hopelessly smitten; he swore at that moment to always protect her, to always be there for her. This _choice_ that she had made, to be with Lucy Diamond (of all people) felt like a violation of that oath, a breach of their covenant as father and daughter.

"Dad," Amy entreated, "let's just enjoy the day and the water. I don't want to fight and I'm not going to change my mind." Amy moved her gaze away from her father towards the open sea, inhaling deep the crisp, maritime air. She shivered inwardly and wrapped her arms around herself. Yachting with her father, once an enjoyable refuge, had now turned into a dreaded task devoid of all pleasure. Lucy was ashore making arrangements for their travel abroad. Amy envisioned the life they were going to lead and she smiled slightly, warmed by her thoughts.

"What kind of life will you two have? Sure living on the run seems exciting now, but what will you do when the unforeseen happens? Where will you go? Who will be able to help you?" Two pairs of brilliantly blue eyes locked. Only Amy dared meet the challenge burning intently in her father's stare, an expression which she mirrored back. Father and daughter encamped in their respective laagers, immobile, in the battle of wills which played out on the yacht, the ocean churned underneath and inside them.

"We will have a life filled with love." Amy took a deep breath. "I don't expect you to understand this, dad."

"Don't do that Amy. Don't patronize me." His voice, filled with emotion, trembled. "You think I don't know what love is? You think I can't relate because this is some counterculture lifestyle you've adopted? You can stop being the poster child for the Queer Movement. It doesn't fit you." He saw the sting in her eyes and immediately regretted his words. He changed tack. "It wasn't so long ago that you were in love with Bobby. How can you be so sure that this is what you want? That this is worth turning your life, and our family, inside out."

Amy jutted her chin out proudly. "For the first time in my life I _know_." Her voice softened. "I wasn't happy with Bobby, dad. I … wanted more, and it wasn't his fault … it wasn't anything he did or didn't do for that matter." She paused and took a deep breath. It was hard confessing her innermost thoughts to her father. It was surprising seeing for the first time the look of understanding (_or was it despair?) _in his eyes. She changed tack. "Do you think I'm doing this to hurt you?" He lowered his eyes for a brief moment before he shook his head no. "Then why are we fighting?"

"Because, Amy, you will always be _my little girl_. And I will always be your father. Because I don't want you living life on the run. Because I can't stand the thought of you in a 9 by 12 foot cell."

The sun dropped lower on the horizon. He looked at her in the rose cast and inwardly marveled at how beautiful she was. She was gorgeous and she was leaving him and there wasn't anything he could do about it but watch her go. He wouldn't call the authorities on them. He felt helpless and small; emotions which were foreign to a man of his rank. He steered his yacht towards the lighthouse. That was where Lucy was going to meet them. He had never met the infamous Lucy Diamond. He heard the helicopter as it made its approach to the lighthouse. It wouldn't be long now before his daughter would be lost to him forever. He swallowed back the bitter bile that was seeping up his chest. Defeat until now was not an acceptable option. In over 30 years of service in the Navy, Admiral Bradshaw had never surrendered.

Lucy gracefully leaped out of the helicopter. In an instant she sensed the duress her lover was under and she became a protective lioness and sized up her opponent. She had a gun tucked in the waistband of her jeans ready if it came to that. Lucy looked into Amy's eyes and her heart ached for her. Cautiously, she approached.

Admiral Bradshaw felt Lucy's presence. He sensed her unflappable demeanor which perturbed him and his lips became a tight line. He cleared his throat before speaking to Amy, his eyes never leaving Lucy's face. "You do this Amy, you don't come back." It was posturing on his part and he knew Amy knew that. An ultimatum is the coward's means for winning an emotional battle. Once uttered, there is no retraction but it was all he could do. His heart was adrift on a stormy sea without a life raft and he was going down for the third time.

Amy looked at her father one last time before she extended her hand out to Lucy's. Lucy gently took Amy's hand her eyes still locked on Admiral Bradshaw's. Amy's hand was ice cold. Lucy's hand was a warm glove of love. For a moment Lucy looked into Amy's eyes and Admiral Bradshaw witnessed a glimpse of what surged between them.

They turned away from the Admiral and quickly walked to the helicopter. The Admiral watched as they both climbed into the bird that would kidnap his daughter taking her from him forever. The cold wind stirred up by the blades stung his face and he squinted into it. The bird ascended gently taking his daughter and her lover away leaving ground debris to whip against his trousers. His stare never wavered as they flew off to God knows where. When the helicopter turned into a black blip on the horizon, he finally lowered his eyes and said the words his pride would not allow, "I love you Amy. Please be safe."


End file.
